Score On Wheels
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: Long before the events in Ludendorff, it was just Michael, Trevor and Lester. However, it was the longest heist they ever had to do that started changing things in the three.
1. The Deal

"I ain't sure he's gonna buy in on this, dad." Toni says, his father driving the roofless red Manana slowly through the crowd.

"Son, if there's one thing that's big about the Bank Bandit, it's his ego. And I figure that and enough of my dollars, he'll try anything, legal or not." Tony says, Toni nodding before they stopped, walking over to a large grey truck, the trailer painted black. They walked around the front, the sun beating down on them as they see the Bank Bandit lying down on a hammock stretched between two trees, his hat over his face.

"See, son? Legends don't get old, they get fat. Bandit! Me and my son are here!" Tony says, Michael shifting his hat off of his face and instantly laughing.

"Oh, I love those suits. Must've been a bitch getting a 68 extra fat... and a 12 dwarf." Michael says.

"Son, how much is he getting paid to be in this here show?" Tony asks.

"Four thousand dollars." Toni says.

"Chicken shit money." Tony says.

"Just what the hell you want anyway?" Michael asks.

"You to get out of this dumb ass show and accept a real challenge!" Tony says, Michael thinking for a moment before getting up...

"Now, I'll get to Los Santos... and back... in 32 hours, that's no problem." Michael says as the three walk down a row of truckswith cups of coffee a few minutes later, people all around them.

"It ain't never been done before, hot shit." Toni says.

"Watch your language, little lady." Michael says before taking another mouthful of coffee. "The problem... is that gold blocks... you move them out of their vault, every one has an alarm fitted that'll tell every cop in the state if it's not cleared by the system at least 5 hours beforehand."

"If I was drunk, I'd say you were a little scared." Toni says.

"Yeah, then it won't be long before you start talking about my mother." Michael says.

"Your momma is so ugly-"

"Alright, look, 32 hours. That's 28 journey, 4 heist, all for 120,000 dollars... that'll be about 4000 dollars an hour if you make the time." Tony says, Michael now interested.

"Dad, I don't think-"

"Wait a minute! Why do you want those gold bricks so bad?" Michael asks.

"Because he eats gold, dummy." Toni says.

"Well... we're starting a line of different shops and... one of them is jewellery and another is making jewellery... we need the gold to be melted down and unless we're gonna take it from the Union Depository, this is what we've got." Tony says.

"Well how much are we talking? How many bricks?" Michael asks.

"Well, we want to keep it running for a while... 400 bricks." Tony says, Michael's eyes widening. "Well?"

"Well let me see your cash." Michael says.

"Big Tony's word is gold." Tony says, Michael looking right at him. "Alright, show him my cash, son." He says before Toni gets out a large bundle of dollars.

"Well, let's see... heist, so I'll need the money for that." Michael says.

"Go ahead, boy." Tony says, Toni pulling out some notes.

"New car, I gotta have a new car, to block for the truck." Michael says, Tony nodding. Michael looked down as Toni pulled out more notes.

"Speedy car... speedier than that." Michael says, Toni looking up at Tony, who reluctantly nodded.

"I'd like to kick his ass, just once!" Toni mutters as he pulls more dollars out...


	2. Let's Haul Ass

The black Phantom slowly pulled up outside the house, Michael turning off the supercharged V24 engine and climbing down out of the door, closing it behind him before walking to the old house. It was the middle of summer in Ludendorff, so the snow was weaker, only being in shady areas. Where the sun shone down, the ground was dry.

Michael approached the door, Betty, Trevor's mother, standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Mrs Philips. Trevor in there?" Michael says, Betty not looking happy to see him.

"You can't have him!" Betty says, Michael sighing before pushing past her, into the house, Ryan looking up.

"Trevor's hungover, in his room." Ryan says, Michael nodding and walking to Trevor's room door.

"Michael, look at me!" Betty shouts, Michael turning to look at her.

"Mrs Philips, I find it hard to look at you with those things in your hair. Looks like you're tuning into a radio station in Las Venturas." Michael says before going into Trevor's room, seeing the bed covers completely covering Trevor.

"Hey, T." Michael says, Trevor groaning as Michael opened the curtains. Michael sat on the bed. "I know I may have wronged you in the past. But in the senses of all good things, I will never let you down again. Now, we have got a run. A big run for some big bucks."

"Hm? What we gonna do, kidnap the Pope or something?" Trevor says, turning over.

"How'd you guess? No. We've just got to go to Los Santos, steal a load of gold and bring it back in 32 hours." Michael says, standing up and going to Trevor's wardrobe, Trevor grunting and turning over, getting out of bed.

"Wait a minute… what is that, robbing will take a while." Trevor says, Michael holding out a T shirt to him, which he pulled on.

"Four hours to rob, 28 to drive." Michael says, spraying deodorant on Trevor.

"Woah, LS and back? That ain't never been done in 28 hours, not in no rig." Trevor says.

"You gotta stop being so negative, T. We're making money here. All for the good old reasons. For the money, for the glory and for the fun, mostly for the money." Michael says.

"How much we making?" Trevor asks.

"120,000 dollars." Michael says.

"120,000 dollars? Mom!"

* * *

"Hey, Fred is a valuable asset to us, he's part of the team!" Trevor says as he carries the small Golden Retriever outside, following Michael, who now had a ramp lowered from the back of the Phantom's trailer. He climbed up in the back, walking further into the trailer.

Trevor's eyes widened as a yellow Pegassi Monroe rolled out of the trailer, the chrome centers in the wheels reflecting the light brightly, _'RADIAL CUSTOM'_ printed around the tires.

"Would you look at that… I guess we won't be riding in the truck together, then." Trevor says.

"That's it, you'll be in the truck. I'll be in the car. This is Townley 1 and that is-" Michael says.

"Uh, Townley 2." Trevor finishes, Michael nodding. "Together again."

"Oh yeah, like Sonny & Rico and Lester & Earl." Michael says.

"But we got a problem… you know the cops have got those CBs in their cars now." Trevor says.

"I know, I haven't figured that out." Michael says.

"Hey-"

"You got an idea?"

"I got an idea. How about… if I say go to channel 6, forget 6, we go to 3." Trevor says.

"Channel 6 is 3."

"And if I say 17, forget it, we go to 19. And if I say channel 2, we're going to channel 1. See, that'd confuse everyone."

"That'd confuse them. On the other hand… if we switched up each time, kept to the odd channels and started at the basement, that'd work too, wouldn't it?" Michael says.

"Well yeah, that'd work."

"Let's haul ass."

Michael accelerated forward, Trevor putting Fred in the truck cab before closing the ramp and starting the truck.

Michael revved up the Monroe at some traffic lights before speeding forwards as the light turned green, smoke coming from the rear tires as they spun before getting grip, Trevor following not far behind in the Phantom, Fred barking out of the window. Michael picked up his CB.

"Breaker 1, breaker 1, this is bank bandit, is the wildrider out there?" Michael says.

"Wildrider copies, doing about eight and half on you, blowing the windows down." Trevor says.

"Just keep her wound up to around 90. We do that, we'll be in San Andreas in no time." Michael says.

"Hey, how come we're doing this anyway?" Trevor asks.

"Well why not?" Michael asks.

"They said it couldn't be done." Trevor says.

"Well then that's the reason, of course we can do it, we ain't not done it yet, have we?" Michael says.

"That's good with Fred, we're clear." Trevor says, Michael laughing a little before the two continued on their long drive.


	3. Good As Gold

Trevor climbed down from the Phantom after they arrived in Paleto Bay, both it and the Monroe outside the loading bay door for the bank. Paleto Bay was quiet and they couldn't see anyone around, the only sounds being the birds, the waves of the ocean and the quiet ticking sound as the Phantom and Monroe engines cooled down.

"I wonder what they do for fun around here." Trevor says, seeing no signs of entertainment apart from a small 24/7 store further up the street, as motionless and deserted as everything else.

"Probably sit and watch the cars rust." Michael says as they reached the bank's loading doors, finding them locked.

"You do realise we're about an hour ahead of schedule?" Trevor says, looking at his watch.

"Let's keep it that way then." Michael says before looking down the side of the building, seeing an open window and running to it. "T, boost me up here." He says, Trevor using his hands to make a step for Michael as he climbed into the window.

Instantly, Michael could hear a vacuum cleaner in the hallway outside the room he was now in, which turned out to be the bank's staff toilet. He crept forward and opened the door, seeing the janitor a few meters away with his back to Michael, using the vacuum cleaner which was rather loud.

Since the cleaner was so loud, Michael thought for a moment before using the sound to his advantage, creeping forward unheard and hitting the janitor with his gun, knocking him out. He dragged the janitor into the toilet room and stood the vacuum up against the wall, still running. That would give anyone else who was in the building the thought that the janitor was still in the hallway.

Michael finally reached the loading bay and opened the doors, Trevor stood there waiting.

"Hey, want a piece?" Michael says.

"Well hell, bank robber heaven." Trevor says as he saw the pile of cardboard boxes at the back of the room, both realising that in each of those boxes was a gold brick. "How are we gonna load all of this up?" He asks.

"I'll load it with this." Michael says, walking towards a yellow forklift nearby.

"You can't drive a forklift!" Trevor says.

"I can drive any forking thing around." Michael says, climbing into the drivers seat as Trevor walked over, standing on the forklift's two blades.

"Are you serious? Alright, back it up." Trevor says, Michael starting the forklift and turning, the forks going up as he approached the boxes. "Woah, I said back it up, not raise it up! Watch the gold, watch the-" He says before Michael stopped, Trevor being thrown into the boxes and landing in the middle of them.

"Are you alright?" Michael asks.

"Very funny, very funny!" Trevor shouts.

"I thought it was funny." Michael says before walking back to the truck, opening the trailer doors.

* * *

"Hey, we ought to get going now, won't be long before bank staff start turning up." Trevor says as they close the trailer doors, the trailer now loaded with the boxes.

"Yep, so let's get back on the highway and get home for tea." Michael says.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Trevor says before they both run back to their vehicles, Trevor scratching Fred's ear before they both pulled away and returned to the highway.

Just the same as before, Michael kept himself a distance ahead of the truck and went at a high speed. That was until he slammed on the brakes as he saw a woman in a white wedding dress waving her veil around.

"Sorry, I don't want to get married." Michael says once he stopped.

"Terrific. That makes two of us." The woman says as she got in the car, turning her back to Michael. "Will you unzip me?" She asks.

"Sure." Michael says, pulling the zip down on the woman's back.

"Does this thing move?" The woman says after turning back.

"Oh yeah." Michael says before slamming on the accelerator, the car speeding off again, past the Declassee Tornado with _'JUST MARRIED'_ painted on both sides of it.

"So, let me guess. We are a bride in search of a wedding?" Michael says as they drove, the woman pulling her veil off and throwing it out of the window.

"No, there is a wedding in search of a bride. You get that... cowboy?" The woman says.

"Yeah, I get you... what are you doing?" Michael says as the woman reaches down to her feet.

"These are my shoes..." The woman says before pulling her shoes off and throwing them out of the window. "And these are my legs." She says after putting her now bare left foot on the windshield.

"Cowboys love fat calves." Michael says.

"They're not fat... these are great little legs. I'm a professional." The woman says.

"Well then you shouldn't be dressed in white." Michael says, the woman looking at him.

"Dancer." The woman says, Michael nodding.

"That's a good idea, why don't you slip into something comfortable?" Michael says as the woman grabs a pair of skinny jeans and a jumper before pulling the wedding dress over her head, using it as a cover.

"Hey Mikey boy, where'd you pick up that new seat cover?" Michael heard through the CB, picking it up.

"This ain't no seat cover, T." Michael says before holding the speaker unit up to the woman's dress, Trevor hearing her talking.

"...I was halfway down the isle when I suddenly thought 'Jesus, what the hell are you doing, this guy doesn't have any teeth!' so I ran out of the church, then there was this bang in the car... what are you doing?" The woman says after finishing and pulling her wedding dress off, seeing Michael with the CB unit.

"I don't remember." Michael says.

"Oh, are we on the air?" The woman asks.

"Sort of, yeah." Michael says.

"Hey, what, what's going on in there? Is she wearing a wedding dress?" Trevor asks, the woman throwing her dress out of the window.

"She was." Michael says.

"What's she wearing now?" Trevor asks, Michael laughing. "Hey! You got peanut butter or something in your ears?! Tell me what that one's got on... a cow hind?" He says, laughing afterwards and putting his CB unit down.

"Bank Bandit... what is that, your occupation?" The woman asks, seeing _'Bank Bandit'_ printed on the side of the CB unit.

"That's my handle. Michael's my real name. What's yours?" Michael says.

"Amanda." The woman says.

"Nice to meet you... this ride might get bumpy." Michael says. Amanda nodded before settling down into the seat.


	4. Little Talks

The three young men removing the bolts from the Emperor's wheels didn't hear the police Esperanto pull up behind the car, or hear the driver and passenger get out... but they all looked up when they heard the sheriff snap his lighter shut after lighting a cigar.

"Hold up on that car, wise gentlemen." Reginald says after taking the cigar out of his mouth again, holding it in his right hand. "Come here, son." He says as he walked over by the back of the Emperor, one of the three young men walking over... only to receive a hard knee between the legs, making him hold that area and groan painfully. "You're looking tired, boy, arrest yourself." He says, the guy instantly turning around and placing his hands on the car's trunk. Reginald walked over towards the front of the car where the other two were.

"You punks look tired out too." He says, the two repeating the actions of the first. "Now... a lady in a wedding gown... see her this way?" He asks.

"Yes sir." One of the boys replies.

"Get in a car?"

"Yes sir."

"See who driving?"

"No sir."

Reginald turned and walked back towards the first kid. "Licence plate?" He asks.

"Yes sir... North Yankton plates... BANK-T1... B A N K... dash, T digit 1." The boy says.

"Alright, now you three just stay here and watch the car, there might be some... vandals around who'd wanna steal something. So you boys just stay here and keep your hands on the car until one of my associates arrives." Reginald says, turning back to the Esperanto but turning back again. "And don't go home... don't go to eat... and don't play with yourselves. It wouldn't look nice on the side of the highway. Oh... you can think about it. But don't do it." He says before he and his son Benson both get back in the Esperanto, speeding off.

"Hey man, he's gone, let's just get outta here." One of the young men says.

"Hell... you do what you want, I'm staying _right_ here." Another says.

* * *

"Why so fast, are you late for a big bowling date?" Amanda asks as the Monroe sped along the highway.

"Cute." Michael says as he briefly took his cigar out of his mouth.

"So... tell me about yourself." Amanda says.

"What do you want to know, my sign?" Michael says.

"I mean, what do you do besides drive fast cars?" Amanda asks.

"Have fun." Michael replies simply.

"Is this fun?" Amanda asks.

"Driving?"

"Driving, talking to me..." Amanda says.

"Well they're both a challenge." Michael says, followed by a few moments of silence.

"You have a great profile." Amanda says.

"Yeah, I do, don't I? Especially from the side." Michael says, briefly looking in the mirror.

"Well, at least we finally agree on something." Amanda says, sitting down more comfortably in the chair.

"Yep... we both like half my face." Michael says.

Moments afterwards, Amanda saw something out of the window. A Las Venturas blue and white police Emperor.

"Would a cop taking a leak by the side of the road interest you?" Amanda asks.

"Yes it would... he's taking a 10/100." Michael says.

"Well, better than a 10/200." Amanda says, the two laughing a bit before hearing the sirens behind them.

"Smokey." Michael says.

"Right... Smokey." Amanda says before the Monroe skidded across the road and into a dirt track. The Emperor was in hot pursuit, Michael seeing the turn up ahead and quickly pulling up the handbrake as he turned as far as he could, the Monroe drifting around the bend and narrowly missing a large pond. The cop, however, wasn't so quick. The splash was large as the Emperor went nose first into the water.

"Funny... I don't remember that turn being so sharp." The cop said as he managed to pull himself out of the water.

"Holy shit!" Amanda says after seeing it, Michael picking up the CB.

"It's Bandit, is my partner out there?"

"Yeah I am, where the hell are you?!" Trevor says.

"We ran into a bit of police trouble, but we'll be right back in front of you soon." Michael says.

"Well make it quick, Fred's getting lonely up here." Trevor says.

"I got ya, buddy." Michael says before putting the CB back on it's small stand... before the next voice came through.

"Do I hear a Bandit out there?"

"This is your man, pal." Michael says after picking up the CB again.

"Well, I've got a smokey report for you. C'mon."

"Well what's your handle and 20, good buddy?" Michael asks.

"My handle is Smokin' Grizzly and I'm tail grabbing your ass right now!"

Michael and Amanda both turned and looked out of the back window to see the brown coloured Esperanto behind them with the red and blue lights on top shining as their mirrors rotated around them.

"Forget cops, that's a sheriff behind us!" Amanda says.

"Well let's just see what he's got under the hood." Michael says before flooring the accelerator, the engine speeding up. "Bye bye, baby." He says as they quickly got further away from the Esperanto, and Reginald and Benson Law.


End file.
